Drawn to an angel
by WarriorHime53
Summary: Lillian nodded and shivered when he was suddenly too close to her back, his finger tips feeling a little rough and really good as they traced the white lines on her back that looked like a tribal tattoo of angel wings. Jace's voice was a mixture of soft and husky as he murmured in her ear, and it did funny things to her lower stomach, "You're an angel.."
1. Chapter 1 : Breaking in the wings

**Chapter one of an idea that I had and wanted to see if you liked. :) This is 'Drawn to an Angel'. **

**Pairings : OC x Jace. Simon x Isabelle. Alec x Bane. **

**Bashing : Clary. Valentine. **

**Rated : M for the sexy corruption that Jace will give my OC**

**Full Summary : Jace didn't think he would ever see an angel but that was before he met Lillian Fray, Clary's adoptive sister, at Pandemonium. Lillian nodded and shivered when he was suddenly too close to her back, his finger tips feeling a little rough and really **_**good **_**as they traced the white lines on her back that looked like a tribal tattoo of angel wings. Jace's voice was a mixture of soft and husky as he murmured in her ear, and it did funny things to her lower stomach, "You're an **_**angel**_**.."**

**...**

**Breaking in wings**

**...**

"I'm not sure about this Clary." A beautiful honey blond haired teenager spoke up nervously as her and her sister's friend Simon were dragged to the bouncer of the growing line in front of a club called Pandemonium. Clary shot her a look that had become a common occurance - told that she was a thorn in the red head's side, but Lillian couldn't help it. Not really, there was something that told her to get as far away from here as possible but Clary's tight grip wouldn't allow her to get very far.

"I want to ask what that symbol means." Clary pushed forward and Lillian tilted her head up to see the exact baby blue symbol that she had been drawing for as long as she could remember, a neon light over the sign of the club. As much as she wanted to know for herself, she wanted to get away all the same. There were bound to be flashing lights in this club and the doctor said that she couldn't be in the dark with flashing lights due to a medical condition she.. acquired when she was young. Clary knew this very well, and maybe she just forgot.

That's okay, she's only human. It's not Clary's fault that there was something wrong with her. When they were allowed in by the whispered words of a guy that had the eye color of a bright green, most likely contacts, Lillian couldn't help but whimper at the pain that was about to come. Still being pulled in by the arm, Lillian shut her eyes tightly when she saw the first flashing light. Using her senses to create a path around the swaying, sweaty bodies around her, she made it only a few steps to the exit before she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hard to walk with your eyes closed, hm?" An surprised yet irritated male voice spoke out softly from in front of her and Lillian opened her wide vulnerable blue eyes to look up at the teenager in front of her. She tilted her head slowly to the side, taking in his startled expression that she actually bumped into him, his dark hair and blue eyes before looking at his showing tattooed runes.

"I.. I'm sorry." Lillian started to get light headed and the lights seemed to try their best on attacking her now. "I was dragged here by my sister, I need to get out of-" She suddenly felt sick and he caught her as she swayed on her feet, before widening his eyes as he caught something slowly trying to peel off her exposed shoulder that wasn't what was natural for humans to do in this blistering summer heat. It looked like a - his eyebrows pulled together in concentration and almost dropped her in surprise when he got a closer look at what it was.

_Feathers.. _It.. wasn't possible. He picked her up and brought her to one of the back rooms before slowly lowering her onto the bed that was there. He lowered his face, his eyes kinder than they had been all night and was worried when he noticed her slipping in and out of focus. "My name is Alec.. what's yours?"

"L-Lillian." She forced her heavy tongue to move as she looked up at him weary, her lips twisting with nervousness, "Are you going to take me to the hospital?"

Alec tilted his head to the side slowly, pure confusion on his face as he processed her question quickly, "And why would I do that?"

"I always go.. It terrifies me." She admitted softly with tears in her wide eyes, "Bright lights in the dark don't like me.. They make my head hurt.."

"I don't bring you." The corner of his lip twitched upwards when she brightened up considerably, she was like the more innocent version of Isabelle. There was only one problem with all of this.. "But why were you here if..? You said earlier that you were _'dragged' _here?"

"By my sister .. or, I guess technically.. I'm adopted." Lillian spoke softly to clarify at the end of her broken ramble, "I am safe.. and happy.. when Clary isn't telling me that I am a burden or arguing in front of me. She doesn't mean it..She is in charge of looking after me and .." She whimpered, the sound cutting off what she was about to say and she tried her best to sit up, only succeeding when Alec helped her. "My back.. it _burns_."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, hoping with everything in her that this nice teenager would help stop the pain. He looked at her sadly, knowing full well what she was hoping for him to do since her eyes left her an open book.. but this was something that he couldn't help with. He didn't even know how to try and start to help the girl. "I'll be right back.. okay?"

Lillian tilted her head up to judge if he was just making an excuse to leave, before nodding when she found none. He smiled softly and locked the door as he left her in the brightly lit room that would have been filled with silence if the sound of the music didn't threaten to leak through. The pain in her back started to grow worse by the minute and she threw off her white tank top to reach to touch her stinging shoulder, surprised when a silk-like texture greeted her finger tips.

She fell off the bed in a haste to find a way to take the pain away, crawling into a corner in only her lacy white bra that cupped her 36C breasts and her faded blue jeans. Through the pain, she thought she heard Clary scream but couldn't be sure.. she also dreaded going back out to the club part to try and find out. Inch by inch something peeled off her olive skin toned back, painfully reaching out and bringing relief as it wrapped around her body.

Her feet kicked lightly in the air beneath her as she floated effortlessly, hoping to the lord above that she wasn't some kind of human-bird hybrid thing, until her concentration was broken by the door opening. She only had enough time to twist her head to the side to see Alec brought two friends with him before she fell to the ground with a soft scream.

Alec rushed to help her up, closely followed by the other two, all of them freezing in place when they caught a hiss of pain she gave them when one accidentally touched her beautiful feathers that were tinted in some areas with her own blood.

The dark haired beauty that looked like a female version of Alec struggled to pick up her jaw, "An actual _angel_..? Alec, I thought that you were joking."

The boy that was looking at her with awe, slowly pulled off his hood to show her his curly blond hair, "You name is Lillian?" He questioned with a smile and reached out his hand to introduce himself, "My name is Jace."

Lillian tilted her head while looking between his offered hand and his aura of wonderful colors, smiling softly when she saw that while he felt surprise and awe toward her.. he also felt the same pull towards her that she felt toward him even though both of them didn't know the word for it. She saw no hint of danger coming from any of them and a few of her wings drew back to make room for her hand to squeeze through. When she shyly touched his hand for the first time, a shock went through her system and made her pull back her hand abruptly in confusion, "It's nice to meet you.." She murmured quietly.

"And I'm Isabelle." The dark haired girl smiled softly at her after shooting a expression of pure confusion at Jace, "I apologize on behalf of the manners these two have. It's nice to meet you."

Lillian smiled brightly up at the girl, thankful that the girl was both beautiful on the inside as well as out. She wished Clary would act like this sometimes but knew no matter how much she wished for it, it wouldn't come true. "Nice to meet you as well. It's okay." Her eyes brightened with happiness as she told Isabelle this before a sharp pain pulsed through her head, making her hand reach up to caress her soft blond strains before looking up at Alec sadly. "My head still hurts.."

She shut her eyes that were stinging with tears as another wave of pain hurt her mind, and she completely missed the look of anger that the siblings shared while Jace looked at her sadly. He didn't know why but he was drawn to this angel like he was to no other. There was something about her innocence that made him very protective of her. He was far from a knight in shining armor, he didn't save princesses on a regular basis.. and he hated to admit it, even if it was to himself, but every smile she gave and every look he gave her..

_So much for only loving himself. _He didn't exactly love her, not yet anyways but was stuck in adoration when it came to this beautiful teenager that he only just met. He needed to find a way to stop the seizure that was starting to come on.. His eyes widened as he got an idea just as her eyes completely went out of focus.

"Jace! What are you -"

"She's an _angel_, Isabelle.. I don't know how, but you can bet I am going to find out. It wouldn't hurt her and it would stop this as well as many others that will no doubt follow it." Jace growled loudly under his breath before softly moving some of the feathers away from her body, taking note to remember that they hurt her before, and was greeted with the sight of her two breasts pushed together by an 'innocent' white lace bra that softly cupped the both of them. He had never been more glad that Alec was not attracted to girls, and even so it seemed that his friend seemed to think of Lillian as another sister.

Thank heavens. It would drive him crazy if Alec was actually turned on by the sight of.. Jace took one more look that was filled with temptation and the thought of showing her a good side of corruption filled his mind before he shook it away. A rune was drawn on the underside of her right plump breast that would put an end of most, if not all, of the seizures she would have before moving to her left rib cage and drawing the angelic symbol to help her control her wings. Hopefully make them less painful as well.

In his arms, the wings engulfing the beauty slowly pulled back to where they came from and Jace gently pulled her up to look and see that they formed a white outline of the wings spread out on her back . Alec stepped forward with her disregarded shirt and raised a protective eyebrow at the rune that was too close to her chest to be innocent.

Jace shrugged in answer which Alec wasn't happy with but kept silent as he helped the sleeping angel back into her shirt. "That red head girl from before that saw us is coming here looking for Lillian along with her friend.. he called her _Clary_." Isabelle growled out to her brother and her friend, happy that Alec's face turned as hard as her tone was when she spat out the name of Lillian's 'sister'. The red head didn't care for Lillian and without even speaking a word to her, both siblings hated her. Lillian wasn't rude nor was she a stuck up snob.. she was innocent. _Naive_. Sweet.

Jace shook his head sadly to himself before reaching in the inside of his leather jacket and smiled when he saw that the angel in front of him looked good with his sunglasses on. He leaned over to kiss her forehead, and murmured a soft, playful promise to her that he was going to want those sunglasses back before when he was pulled away from her and pushed into a huge closet that the room had just as the door opened.

**...**

**So starts the idea that I hope that you like. I was stuck on the 'I've never seen an angel' bit that Jace gave, and figured - Eh, why not? :) I really hope you guys like Lillian, she is much different from the happily kick some ass character type. She won't fight and when she does she will use powers that come naturally in her angelic form. Even when she doesn't mean to kick some ass - she'll kick some ass. lol**

**Yes, she will be with Jace and he will be protective, possessive and patient with her. He is her mate. Smut will not come easily but it will be there. Clary will be pissed off, like always, that Lillian is so sweet and gets affection.**

**Valentine wants her and her blood to experiment. Clary will be a sorta hybrid like her dear old daddy, the blood that she absorbed when she was in her mother's stomach did a number on her. She doesn't know why she hates the very idea of Lillian, but it's there. Clary will probably get over the hatred but not easily.. but that's okay, Alec and Isabelle will always be team Lillian. :)**

**I hope you all like where I hope to be taking this and thank you for reading. Please take a second to review my story. **


	2. Chapter 2 : 'Your an angel'

**This is chapter 2, I hope you guys are liking it so far. Thank you for your responses. I hope you guys like Lillian. Jace will be very protective and possessive of here. **

**...**

**'Your an angel..'**

**...**

_Jace shook his head sadly to himself before reaching in the inside of his leather jacket and smiled when he saw that the angel in front of him looked good with his sunglasses on. He leaned over to kiss her forehead, and murmured a soft, playful promise to her that he was going to want those sunglasses back before when he was pulled away from her and pushed into a huge closet that the room had just as the door opened._

Lillian groaned lowly to herself as she pulled herself out of bed, looking down with blurry vision to see that she was in the same clothes that she wore last night with confusion on her face before crawling out of bed to open a window. She yawned widely and then took notice of something that shouldn't have been there. Her hands were lined softly with multicolored chalk. Her eyebrows pulled together as she stared at them before moving her eyes to see that her chalk was out of the huge box and was currently laying on pieces of paper that had that symbol that she always drew.

A diamond with two arrows pointing upward at the top. She shook her head, not knowing what to make of it and was shocked into silence when she tried to get her clothes for a shower and was greeted with the sight of pieces of paper being pinned everywhere around her room on small, different colored paper.

Lillian stood there stunned before shaking her head again, locked her door and got in the conjoined shower that was apart of her room. Stepping out of shower a few minutes later smelling like vanilla, she dried off her hair when she suddenly noticed their was a slight stinging on her left side and underneath one of the plump mounds that was her chest. She looked, expecting to see a bug bite and gasped when there were sudden two tattoos on her body.

The one on her side looked like the one that was currently all over her room, like it was painted in baby blue last night, and the other she didn't recognize. This might just be the first time that she hid something from her mother. She still wondered what happened last night..

_"You've got to be kidding me?!" She heard a familiar growl as she got her focus back, being helped up by Clay's friend Simon that likes her alot, "We come to a club and she lingers in a back room like some emo wannabe?"_

_She groaned loudly, trying to keep her head from spinning and smiled softly when she opened her eyes to see sunglasses on her face. Lillian walked out of the room to get a cab home, ignoring Clary as she complained behind her, freaking out that she saw a group killing the guy that let them in the club. Maybe it was rude, it sure felt like it, Lillian couldn't help but remember the guy and his aura. He was dangerous.. maybe her aura reading wasn't completely off after all?_

_Most likely, yet she had a weird night and all she wanted to do was go home, so ignoring the arguement that Clary started to give Simon about how 'What did we breathe different air?!' - that was starting to hurt her head all over again, Lillian concentrated on flagging down a cab. _

She shook her head to clear away her thoughts and opened the door, heading to her dresser and pulling out her clothes for the day. Pulling on a lacy white bra that matched her underwear, she got on a white shirt with lightly printed tiger stripes in a white that shined and lace in the back, black faded jeans and some flats. She looked in the mirror, judging what she was doing to do with her hair today before shrugging and brushing it and pulling it up in a ponytail with a black ribbon before looking herself over.

With a nod that she liked her hair, she grabbed her shoulder bag and opened it to put a few of the papers that were all of her room inside, her brush, the sunglasses that were given to her last night, her phone, her vanilla perfume, four pads since she got her monthy two days ago and her small white tiger stuffed animal that she had since she could remember.

As soon as she opened the door, she could already hear her mother and Clary fighting over something. She liked her mother's paintings, and had been taught to throw herself in creativity ever since she was young. Lillian couldn't help but wonder what her mother would think if she discovered what she found out last night. She got some juice from the fridge and washed her glass when she was done.

"-To _what_? You're _one_ buyer? He probably just buys your paintings because he's _into you_, and I'm sure you just will _string him along _like you do with Luke!" Lillian blinked in surprise at what Clary said. Luke and their mother were very good friends, and she trusted Luke with her life. She knew him for as long as she could remember. She didn't appreciate that and by her mother's response to that, she was just as surprised as Lillian was.

"Do you _really_ want to have _that_ conversation? Good morning Lily." She smiled when she heard her mother call out to her, and moved out of the kitchen to give her a hug. Her mother looked beautiful today with her dark hair curled and up, "How are you feeling today?" Lillian knew the question was coming after her mother found out where Clary dragged her off to.

"I'm feeling .. strange, but only a little bit." Lillian smiled as she shrugged before kissing her mother on the cheek. Her mother watched her walk into the kitchen before turning her attention to Clary just as she growled out a 'What's_ that _supposed to mean?'

Lillian grabbed her bag and moved back into the living room, "Ma I'm going to Java Jones for breakfast, okay? Do you want me to pick you up anything?" Her mother seemed to be on the verge of telling her not to go but simply shook her head and let her leave, glaring at Clary when she yelled out a 'She's not your mother!' at Lillian as she started to leave.

"Yes, she _is_!" Lillian dared to yell back and ignored the growing headache that came when the mother and daughter argued back and forth this time about her. Lillian shut the door with a long sigh and blushed softly, maybe her temper today was short because of her menstural? Maybe that's it. She wasn't normally so.. _bold_.

She smiled softly and started to walk the four blocks to Java Jones, thinking that maybe today would be a good day after all.

...

It was warm in the air as she walked the streets of New York cautiously, getting to Java Jones without any problems and Lillian sighed in relief when she opened the glass door and walked inside to the cool air. She ordered a coffee and a breakfast bagel with bacon and egg, before sitting down at a nearby table to take a closer look at the drawings. Since when did she draw in her sleep? Lillian smiled and gave a polite thank you when her food was done, moving the papers to the side to take a sip of her coffee and a bite of her breakfast.

Suddenly the breakfast bagel was dropped back on the plate, the top of it tilting in a move that made it no longer neat, as a tightened pull wrapped around her heart. It felt like heartburn but more painful than that, only to be cooled as it loosened and the rune underneath her breast heated up softly. Lillian pulled her eyebrows together in confusion, trying to make sense of it and looked up slowly to see one of the guys from last night looking down at her with a soft smile as he took in her holding her heart.

He obviously knew something and when he looked at the symbol that she drew over and over last night, he gave her a soft smile of understanding. _Jace_.. she believed he introduced himself as, she grabbed her bag and pulled out the black sunglasses that were given to her last night. "I take it these are yours?" She smiled softly up at him, only to get a few weird looks from everyone.

Her eyes took on a look of confusion before it melted away and she nodded, grabbing her bag and heading out through the back door, just missing Clary and Simon walk in a few seconds later after Jace followed her. Lillian looked at him curiously with a tilt of her head, "I can see you and no one else can, right?" He nodded softly to her with a slight smile at how quickly she figured it out, "Are you a ghost?"

"No." He answered her with an amused grin as he caught her mumble of 'There goes all the normal movie questions.' and gave another 'No.' when she asked curiously if she made him with her all powerful imagination. "I'm as real as you are.. and I know why you're drawing that symbol." He moved around to half circle her as he whispered to her, "Do you remember last night?"

She remembers most of it. The pain, the stumbling to get out of the club.. the almost seizure, she remembers how nice Isabelle, Alec and Jace were.. the wings.. It all seemed impossible to her. Fantasy.. Maybe she was still dreaming?

Lillian nodded and shivered when he was suddenly too close to her back, his finger tips feeling a little rough and really _good _as they traced the white lines on her back that looked like a tribal tattoo of angel wings. Jace's voice was a mixture of soft and husky as he murmured in her ear, and it did funny things to her lower stomach, "You're an _angel_.."

Lillian, not finding any words that came to mind with the compliment and his closeness, promptly blushed darkly.

...

**Please let me know if you like it? Thank you very much for reading. Yes, Lillian will get more confident over time this is only the beginning. I am very glad that you all are liking it so far. Please keep it up. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Heaven right beside you

**Okay it has been quite a while since I have updated this story and I am so sorry! I needed inspiration to push me to finish what I had, not to mention the time to work on it since I have been doing night classes since .. well; about the end of last year. I hope you like this. We are finally on chapter three - "Heaven right beside you" where we start to try and progress Jace/Lillian even with upcoming troubles on the horizon. I hope you like it; thank you very much for your reviews, favorites follows, and for overall clicking my story. :)**

**...**

**...**

Recap! Last time we left off with Lillian and Jace in the alleyway behind Java Jones:

_Lillian nodded and shivered when he was suddenly too close to her back, his finger tips feeling a little rough and really white lines on her back that looked like a tribal tattoo of angel wings. Jace's voice was a mixture of soft and husky as he murmured in her ear, and it did funny things to her lower stomach, "You're an angel.."_

_Lillian, not finding any words that came to mind with the compliment and his closeness, promptly blushed darkly._

...

The last three words that were spoken to her by the handsome blonde teenager whom stood before her effectively stunned Lillian, almost immediately stopping her right in her tracks. It had taken her a little more than a few seconds to actually attempt yo even comprehend those words; let alone allow herself to believe that he had meant to say such words to someone like.. like _her_.

Yes, the male known as Jace had all but whispered them sensually into her ear and yes, she most definitely liked the twist of foreign emotions within her stomach that were the result of his words. A result of making her flustered and probably something he had counted on being her reaction.. She felt suspiciously light headed as hormones pulsed within her blood, a concept that was as new to her as the prospect of someone actually liking her. Someone that may have very well prefer her over Clary, an occurrence that rarely happened, if at all. Even if there wasn't any hope for romance in her future, the young man in front of her and his two friends had seemed to want her company.. to want to get to know her, for what very well might have been the very first time someone had done so. Was all of this coming on too fast? She didn't know the answer to this question, not when Lily had never been in an relationship before.. She had never been drawn to anyone the way she found herself drawn to..

Sure Simon was nice to her, loyal even, despite the fact that as Clary's adoptive sister it seemed that she was granted that by default.. but he was not her type. (Heaven, until she set her eyes on Jace she could have sworn she didn't even have a type..) Though even if he was, Lillian wouldn't have developed feelings for him simply for the fact that the boy had his heart set on her sister.. who more often than not denied the fact that Lillian even was her family. Yet, as much as the words hurt, she knew that Clary was correct.

All her life she was regarded to most as a nobody. The quiet, ill younger 'sister' that paled in comparison to the vibrant crimson haired beauty. The both of them were different in many ways, shining from the inside out; differentiated their personality to their appearances. Clary more often than not acted impulsive, ambitious and selfish despite the fact that she was always the one to successfully draw in a guy with her red curly waves that reflected the fire housed within her blood, her wide, doe eyes glinting with hidden secrets that they wanted to uncover. While Lillian was the complete opposite of the confident redhead in more ways than one in regards to all things Clary. She was found to be quieter, naïve to most things and would rather curl up with a good book or listen to music than follow Clary in doing.. whatever she was doing in that moment. She was also what the crimson haired beauty had deemed 'childish' for liking the things that she did as Lily would often go put of her way to withdraw from the others around her in an effort to not be in there way.

Part of Lillian's mind betrayed her as it provided that maybe she was reading too much into his words.. maybe he had called her an 'angel' simply to state as a fact. As there was the only explanation to what happened last night at the club, despite how much she disbelieved this revealed truth. Her.. An angel? She was just Lillian. Lillian the girl that was terrified of hospitals because of how much over the years that she found herself gaining conscious only to find herself laying in one of their beds.. She couldn't be some beautiful angel whom miraculously walked the earth. There had to be some kind of mistake.. a false consumption to all of this and last night had simply been a dream.. Her hormones wacky due to her monthly pain. The end; nothing more and nothing less.

Though Lillian also couldn't comprehend why such a dream featured the handsome familiar strong that literally stood right beside here.. clearly real and ... _Damn it, all of this isn't making any sense!_

All of her nagging doubt that plagued her mind now could not be silenced try as she might, and a sigh broke free from it's previous containment behind her lips as one thought went spiraling to the forefront of her mind: Will I ever be good enough in the eyes of someone else who is not the only mother I have ever known?

It seemed like an impossible task when trying to break free from Clary's mighty shadow.. and to this day, Lillian couldn't find the root to Clary's problem of her. All Lily found herself wishing for was the tall tale, warm comforting feeling of she belonged somewhere.. somewhere safe and cared for. Somewhere that she was free to be herself.. whatever that may entail - accepted. Was that really so much of a hard concept?

Little did she know, the struggle that waged deep within her reflected from her orbs. She was an open book to the other teenager's observant eyes, and Jace forced himself to clench his teeth together in frustration. Not that he was irate with Lillian herself, but for her defense. He remembers how he stared after the taxi that she had gotten into with her wayward sister and friend, shrouded by the shadows that concealed his lean, muscular body from view.. making a promise that he would find everything there was about Lillian Fray, someone who posed as a complete mystery. One that he had to solve at any cost.

Jace had been unsatisfied by the results he found on this beautiful female in front of him; or rather not as many results as he had hoped to uncover. Even with the assistance that Alec and his sister Isabelle had offered, there was still pieces of the puzzle still missing; main pieces that involved this beautiful angel that had enraptured him like no other before her.

Sure, there was her files that showed him her educational background along with her medical history, but it didn't seem to be enough to satisfy his curiosity.. to fulfill that suspiciously overwhelming need within him to understand more of her. To understand more of the beautiful mystery by the name of Lillian Fray.. They found her adoption certificate, obviously but nothing that hinted on who her mother had been. Was she a fallen angel and Lillian inherited than her mother's beauty but her angelic grace as well? It was the only thing he could think of, and yet he obsessively searched for more.

To be entirely truthful, Jace didn't know whether to be relieved that there wasn't a document in existence that linked her to the angelic background that she unknowingly housed deep within her body for years.. or be disappointed that he was unable to get more of the information that he wanted. It was almost suspicious to him; to witness how both of the Lightwood siblings help him until they had exhausted all of their resources.. Grant it, Isabelle was much more tolerable at times than her brother Alec .. but it seemed that both of them took Lillian in stride. Caring for her greatly despite the fact that they all had spent.. what, less than twenty minutes with the angel?

He himself tried to appear indifferent for audiences sake, desperately attempting to conceal how much she had effected him even when he wasn't within her presence. He couldn't seem to shake the thought of her, the want to be around her.. protect her and shield her from the demonic beings he knew wandered the was then Isabelle discovered something from where she had been reading from the protection of the institute, and stormed determinedly towards where Alec and himself were cleaning their knives in silence.. what she had revealed to them had both explained the haunting feeling that she held upon his mind .. as well as making him even more light headed than he had been before:

Why hadn't anyone revealed beforehand that Angel's had mates? Why hadn't such an important thing been brought to light before - in any of their research? It could have been possible that it was because for more than a thousand years, the war had been going on .. between light and dark. Between Shadow Hunters against pretty much every other being that had malicious intent.. The most sacred records they had of angels consisted of how the bestowed Shadow Hunters the abilities to fight back. Would it have really been important at the time that just like Adam and Eve, the very first set of pairs when Lilith - (the very first wife defied both heaven and the Lord himself to start the beginnings of Succubus creatures. Demons that fed off of the energy that came with sexual intercourse) - in the time of war, had it been important to mention that God created angels to have soul mates? Probably not on the top of the list with war in the air.. but the possibility that a significant other that completed them in ways that no other would be able to? It astounded Jace as much as it did the others .. however it also came with a growing fear.

What if this growing obsession was just that - an obsession - and nothing more? Would the both of them be able to handle the hard fall that came with it in the end if it was? .. And what if she were in danger because of him being who he was, always targeted and on the run due to things that indirectly involved her? He didn't think that he would be able to handle such a thing 'well' if it came to pass. There was something about her though that made him want to be the starstruck moth whom was en captured by her flame.. for once he looked at a female with more than friendship (Isabelle) of lust. He held doubt that she ever had someone's attention that was solely on her - by the nervous shifting she had given to him.. almost as if she didn't know how to react to him - never mind being involved in a serious relationship to the point that it passed the stages into sexuality. The mere thought that she was indeed as pure and innocent as she portrayed, sent a shock wave of possessiveness and hunger pulsing through his veins..

He shook his head gently, the action a fraction side to side that went unnoticed to her as she looked down at her shoes with embarrassment; an adorable blush dusting her cheeks as she seemed to struggle on what to say in response to him. The intensity that he felt, no doubt reflecting deep within his eyes, softened as he stared at her. He found that even though he knew naught as much about her as he liked to; there was a spark growing within the depths of his body as he stared at her.. desperately trying to uncover all those delicious secrets that she possessed.

Her phone rang suddenly, cutting through the silence that engulfed around them and the very instant that she retrieved it from her satchel did he witness a brightly lit smile curve upon her lips. It was one seemed to right his world back on an appropriate axis; a problem that he didn't even know that he had .. she flipped it open with eagerness that made him hope and pray that it wasn't some childish boy from her school that he'd have to compete with to earn her affections. Then she spoke, greeting the person on the other line with happiness and it settled his nerves (whilst beating himself up for allowing him to get overwhelmed in the first place..) however they weren't chased away for long. He could feel it; something was on the horizon.. something big and deadly. He only prayed that they had the ability to make it out alive.

"Hey Moma!" Lillian greeted with love enlaced within her voice as she spoke to the woman whom took her in as her own child; loved her despite the fact that she had not come from her own womb.. unable to comprehend just what kind of storm was shrouding them all with dark intent, "..What's up?"

...

...

**Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it so far and will please let me know what you think of it? :)**


End file.
